


The Delphi Chronicles

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just when Delphi thinks her future is sealed, a person from her past rescues her from Azkaban and answers all the question she could need. Mostly from Delphi’s POV and how she sees the events of CC and the aftermath. Other characters' POVs are explored, as well as the circumstances surrounding Delphi's birth. Voldemort appears in flashbacks. Bellamort].
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Kudos: 4





	1. A Trapped Augurey

Her cell was cold and damp. Not to mention old. The walls had carvings in them of Roman numerals. But of course, she didn’t know them. That’s what a tampered with education and a dissolved demeanor will do to you. But at least, she had that little hole in the wall. A little sunshine at least. The only thing that let her know she’s still alive. Admitting she’s stuck. Trapped in a bubble. Strapped in. Buckle - Your - Seatbelt - Fantastic! To get any warmth if she could, she pulled her legs closer to her chest, like that will do any good. 

It’s been only two days, eleven hours, and seven minutes. And still she feels like it’s unbearable. To think that people spent more than one minute here is truly unexplainable. Let alone, her mother. Fourteen years, she heard. Does it worsen down the line? Her timeline, in particular. Is that why she’s getting weaker. The first Lestrange was a job well done! It just had to get worse from there. Didn’t it? Part of her wished they would erase her memory. Do the same to her. Revenge, speaking of. But, no. They had to send her to old ball and chain prison. Of course. Where people rot. Where they’re life falls apart and they’re emotions decay, until they’re left with nothing. And even nothing is something, which is broken. And even if she did get the chance, who would come for her? Get her out? Rodolphus? Pity. He probably doesn’t even remember her name. Or first letter. 

They all had ruined her fate. Her destiny. And what for? A joy ride? I doubt it. Who would help her? She had no acquaintaces. No one to have her back. Even if she did, they wouldn’t testify. Hearing again, those bitter words, ‘a case run cold’. Knowing that the ministry would never have her back. Not changing they’re mind. No siree! Her life was at a greater loss than before. Her future was certain, she knew that. But, could someone make it uncertain? 

She noticed the guard circled around eight times before sitting down. It wasn’t until the middle of the night, she heard someone or something open the cell door. And she could tell it was the door because it sounded like a window opening...only if the window was shut right for a couple hundred years. As it creaked open, she didn’t dare make a move. Not even a slight turn. She probably held her breath. “Don’t make a noise.” The unknown man managed to say. She was too frightened too. As she was shivering, she made her way to take his hand. She noticed him take out a silky like fabric and transform it into a Portkey. They were gone before she could look back.

She awoke in a bed. She rubbed her eyes and noticed a photograph on the nightstand. It read ‘Happy Travels’ and the date was marked August 6, 1978. The photograph didn’t even looked touched. There was no mark or bent edge. Just impeccable. More like unbreakable, she thought of as she got up. The door burst open, and she saw a women to be about in her 50s - 60s...she couldn’t tell. “Come on.” She motioned with her hand. “Get up...I don’t have all day, silly girl.” She gets up, but backs away, showing her hesitant behavior. “I don’t bite, don’t you see me?” “She steps into the light. No. No, it couldn’t be. There’s no such thing as reincarnation. She was able to push past her and run down the hall way, but not before someone grabbed her. And her vision went black.

“Silly girl, try to not attempt a stunt as childish as that.” “Mmmm?” She questions. She manages to notice that she has a tattoo on the back of her neck, similar to her own. She tries to get up to walk it off, but she has this aching pain in her head that causes her to sit down. “What is that?” She questions. “What did you do?” “Nothing, no, I wouldn’t do anything to you.” “You’re one of a kind.” The woman says as she kisses Delphi’s forehead. “Delphini,” She says. “- I got to admit...I liked the old hair better.” “Blue just...isn’t you.” “You don’t know me.” She replies. “But, I do.” “It’s all in your head, you think you’ve got me figured out, but you’re as far away as a person could be.” “Delphi, I know this might be surprising at first, a big change, but...this is your life now and you will have to adapt to it...one way or another.” “I’ll adapt to your life, I’ll eat, learn what I need to, but I won’t adapt to you.” “I get it, it’s a shock, you thought you were right.” “I am right.” “Then how do you explain this...” She says as the woman creates a small flame with her hand. “It’s basic sorcery, anyone could do that.” “So you say, do you really have a choice? Delphi reviewed her options. “Well...I’m heading off to bed, I’ll get your room fixed up if you decide to come out.” Sleeping on a couch wouldn’t be that comfortable, better, but not her preferred option. Somewhat decided, she gets up and follows her mother.


	2. Bellatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Delphi her future is sealed, a person from her past rescues her from Azkaban and answers all the question she could need. Mostly from Delphi’s POV and how she sees the events of CC and the aftermath. Other characters' POVs are explored, as well as the circumstances surrounding Delphi's birth. Voldemort appears in flashbacks. Bellamort].

She put the pieces together and overall, it had not been hard. She noticed a photo of Delphi when she was going through old heirlooms. With that, she managed to track her down which led to the escape. She went through papers on papers to find out exactly how Delphi ended up where she did. And not with much belief, it had to be the Potter, didn’t it? And his stupid, selfish gang. Of course it did, they’re out to get them, aren’t they? Ha! That’s a trick. Oh well, there’s nothing she could do now. How they had hurt her...her and her daughter. They probably didn’t even believe the things she said. They wouldn’t. But...who? How dare they! How dare they doubt her! Doubt her daughter! She not lying! She is the greatest! We’ll show you. Bellatrix was furious as she went through the pages again. ‘I failed. No, they think I failed.’ Even she doubted herself as a mother! Oh! They had not heard the last of Bellatrix Lestrange! They thought she failed her, even when dead. How wrong they are. She laughed, though there was nothing funny about the situation. Her daughter could end up in prison, just like her, unless she helped her.

Of course she was angry, but she’d never show it. Pull yourself together, Bellatrix. You can’t be getting teary eyed now. She couldn’t help it, they destroyed her. Her daughter even more so. And they would realize that. Not because she was neglected, she read from The Daily Prophet…or that The Dark Lord was incapable of love, no, not that because of that I’m - way - better - than - you - Granger girl. And many others. But they would find that out and she would make sure they did. So, that’s when she decided that Hermione Granger is going to be paid a little visit.

The Polyjuice wasn’t hard to find. Of course not, she had so many loyal supporters. Or that’s what she called them at least. It wasn’t that hard to find the Granger girl. Newspapers were filled with stories about her. That gave her a coverup and a good one too. She looked at herself in a mirror, blond hair, green glasses, and an unbearable dress, perfect! She thought as she made her way down the dark ally. She’ll never see it coming. 

Knock. Knock. Tap. Tap. “I’ll be right down!” She said as she could hear the stairs creak. She opens the door with surprise. “Rita?” “My god, it is you!” “Come on in.” Who knew? Rita Skeeter and Hermione Granger good friends? Oh well, fun. “Would you like some tea?” She asks so called Rita. “Id love some, but let me make it, you’re a what I call ‘treasure’.” They chuckle at that, still the fact unknown that one of the most dangerous criminals is in disguise. “What have you been up too?” The Granger girl asks. “Oh nothing much, you know me, typie, typie.” She puts a droplet from a vial in her tea, almost unseen. “Well, go ahead.” “I don’t have all day.” Bellatrix says as the girl gulped the tea in one sip.

She was ready for action. Anything really, murder, torture, whatever…It thrilled her, it had been too long. She watched as the girl collapsed on the couch, but don’t worry, she took a photo for memory. She put on gloves and wrote in red ink, ‘Her mouth gave a soft smile, but her eyes were daggers.’ Just a little clue for them, barely anything, but something at least. She disguised the writing as the girls so no one would know who wrote that or sent the girl into an unknown sleep. 

She made a plan, consisting of threats and many more vicious things, only written down on a piece of paper. No smaller than a post - it note. It read ’24:00, 1979.’ What could that mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic fits into the timeline a little after the events of CC. New chapters will be published every few days for a couple weeks, (if it takes that long), and there are probably going to be about 5 - 7 chapters total.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. Have a great day! 🐍


	3. Delphi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Delphi her future is sealed, a person from her past rescues her from Azkaban and answers all the question she could need. Mostly from Delphi’s POV and how she sees the events of CC and the aftermath. Other characters' POVs are explored, as well as the circumstances surrounding Delphi's birth. Voldemort appears in flashbacks. Bellamort].

Her eyes awoke. For no apparent reason, they just did. She had not slept well, let alone at all in Azkaban, yet she could hardly sleep. She wondered why. She turned her head as she heard the branches from the tree outside the window hit. Tip. Tap. She thought if it could resemble symbolism. Waking her up, making for a well deserved reason. She was too worried to believe that, she grabbed her wand from under her pillow and casted a ‘notice - me - not’ charm. She walked down the creaking stairs and decided to make some tea. To ease the time. She undid the charm because she realized there really was no one there. She used to stay up all night when she lived with Euphemia. The woman liked to scare her. Sometimes by dragging her fingernails outside her door and checking the knob and turning it viciously, just to keep poor Delphi awake. She never knew why she had such hatred for her. But, so did Euphemia. She would continue to fight em the girl, to make her think she hated her. But did she really? 

She wraps an almost like kimono around herself to keep her warm. She’s still processing all of the information, but her mind couldn’t help her but wonder if her so called mother put her through that Hell. ‘“Delphi!” “Dear, what are you doing!?” Euphemia asks as Delphi envelopes her in a hug. “What did I say?” Delphi stops and slouches in a chair. “Hover not shover.” “Exactly!” She says as brushes her clothes down. “Look!” “Now all of my clothes are dirty!” She gasps. “Your doing!” “And don’t slouch!” “What would your parents think of you!” Delphi shrugs. “Don’t shrug at me!” “ Listen!” “Like the girl you are!”’ The memory starts to fade as the tea kettle shakes. You’ll never find me. Delphi chuckled to herself as she poured the tea into a teacup.

Seven o’clock the time read as she decided to get dressed for the day. She didn’t have many options after coming out of prison, but just enough for the time they’ll need. She looked in the mirror and was bedazzled by her appearance. Not looks, per say, but by her growth. How far she had come, at least it wasn’t that long she had to stay. When she looked at the Aurors faces, her mind was flooded with a flashback -‘“Order in court!” She heard, but didn’t really process the events. What were they thinking, probably ‘just like your mother’ or ‘couldn’t even pull of a simple stunt’. All of that didn’t matter to Delphi, because she kept smiling, looking up, and thinking the Augurey will soar again.

Did she have every piece of information she could need? “Good morning.” Her mother said. “You’re up early.” “Couldn’t sleep.” “Understandable.” “I wouldn’t expect you to, it’s your first night back.” “I’ve never been here.” “Once.” “A while ago.” “I don’t remember it.” “No, you wouldn’t have.” “Why do the Rowles hate me.” Her mother sighs. “It’s very complicated, Delphi.” “There must be an explanation.” She says. “Too many thoughts, too many questions.” Her mind suddenly goes into another flashback -‘“Delphi!” “Can you really not talk!” “I...” “When you hear a question, you answer!” “It’s common logic!” Delphi did answer more, talked more, did nothing really, yet everything Euphemia wanted her to do. “Will you ever stop talking!” “I thought...” “You thought wrong!” “Too many thoughts, too many questions!”’ “She said that to me once.” “Were you close?” “Not really.” “But, Rodolphus was.” “They we’re friends, or his version of friends.” “Make them fall for you before you leave them cold.” “Constantly leaving and then showing up out of nowhere.” “I’m sorry.” Delphi says. Something Bellatrix knows she doesn’t say often. “Then the whole thing with my sisters.” “They were never supportive, I wouldn’t expect them to be, but I never told them who the father was.” They never even gave me a chance. “It has nothing to do with you, it’s their hatred for me.” “Why would your sisters...?” “It’s complicated, it’s not always easy to have a sister.” “Euphemia didn’t take well with the news, knowing that my sisters weren’t fond of the fact.” “And after my, well...death, Rodolphus wasn’t in the right place to care for a child.” “Which led to a...let’s call it a dispute.” “And she wasn’t too happy with me, which is probably why you’re in this situation right now.” Everything was for revenge. Delphi realized, it had nothing to do with her. “This old family history shouldn’t concern you.” “Most of the family turned against us, it has nothing to do with you.” Bellatrix repeated. She wrapped a blanket around Delphi and kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic fits into the timeline a little after the events of CC. New chapters will be published every few days for a couple weeks, (if it takes that long), and there are probably going to be about 5 - 7 chapters total.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. Have a great day! 🐍


	4. Ginny Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Delphi thinks her future is sealed, a person from her past rescues her from Azkaban and answers all the question she could need. Mostly from Delphi’s POV and how she sees the events of CC and the aftermath. Other characters' POVs are explored, as well as the circumstances surrounding Delphi's birth. Voldemort appears in flashbacks. Bellamort].

She fell asleep on her desk after a hard day of work with only a newspaper. Newly delivered she noticed as she checked the date, it read ‘Another Lestrange Escaped from Azkaban.’ Her head started spinning and she could barely process the information. ‘Already?’ Her mind thought unanswerable questions. She stood up in a hurry and gathered her briefcase. She thought her family deserved an explanation, after all this does have something to do with them. ‘Work busy, have to head out.’ She scribbled on a notepad before she left the house. They had already read the newspaper and realized the gravity of the situation. 

She was in a room with a dozen Aurors, some she didn’t even recognize. But, that didn’t matter. What mattered was finding out what happened. “It’s not a surprise, her mother did the same.” One Auror said. “It was only a matter of time.” Someone said as she sighed. The Aurors and guards who were watching her were stunned and had their memory wiped. After that, someone must have smuggled her out. 

Ginny sighed and rubbed her eyes. She wanted to feel sympathy for the girl, assuming that no one else did. She felt anger at her, for...well, she didn’t need to list her reasons, but she did. And she also felt pain for the girl and how much she’s going through. It would be difficult to overpower and Auror after two days in prison. She crossed that off of her list. Could she had insider friends? Known more people than she said? She didn’t cross off lying. Manipulative is a common skill of the Black/Lestrange’s. Well, most of them. Her wand was gone. Every belonging of hers that was locked up in Azkaban, now...vanished.

She turned as Harry opened the door. “I suppose you heard?” I ask judging based off of the disappointment on his face. He nods. “There are more than one options.” I say. “I know that.” He responds. “It’s getting worse.” “I know...two days.” “It took Bellatrix a couple years.” “Yeah, they’re getting stronger.” Harry says. “What about Albus?” “He’ll be fine, as long as we keep him at home.” “Alright, even so, what if she comes back for them?” “Hopefully she won’t.” “What about Scorpius?” He asks. “What about Scorpius?” “What if she...” “He’s so important to Albus.” “I know, he’ll be fine.” “Draco’s severity system is top notch.” “That’s true.” “Yeah, see?” “Everything’s going to be alright.” I pull him into a hug. “We’ll find her, Harry.” “I promise.” 

She returned back to work an hour later. Her mind was still on the conversation. She assured Harry that the girl was just hurt and not thinking correctly. Probably wanting to start over. Does this mean that you’ve learned your lesson? Or were you just sorry you got caught?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic fits into the timeline a little after the events of CC. New chapters will be published every few days for a couple weeks, (if it takes that long), and there are probably going to be about 5 - 7 chapters total.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. Have a great day! 🐍

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fits into the timeline a little after the events of CC. New chapters will be published every few days for a couple weeks, (if it takes that long), and there are probably going to be about 5 - 7 chapters total.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. Have a great day! 🐍


End file.
